DM's Notes (PLAYERS OFF LIMITS)
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Aundair Rumors about rogue wizards will lead the party here. This will lead them to the village of Arcanix, and subsequently the Floating Towers of Arcanix. Due to the Shroedingers Gun nature of where the party chooses to go, if they choose Aundair first, its to bring the Cannith artifact to a clandestine member to help activate it. This person of contact is Adair. He is the "rogue wizard", though the Arcane Congress doesn't know. Adair is a Human Artificer and a high ranking member of House Cannith, with a Greater Dragonmark. Adair has been seeking a way for Cannith to become the power it once was by creating a new Forge. Adair will send them off on quests. Alternatively, if the party chooses not to contact Adair and instead go to the Arcane College, they will be given a friendly point of contact with a Half-Elf named Breyton. Breyton is a mid level acolyte that is showing great progress and holds a decent amount of power. He is not a member of the Arcane Congress yet, per se. He is, however, very charismatic, and holds some influence. If the party shows them the Artifact, then the Congress will take it. He will ask you to look into the rogue wizards. Adair is the leader of them, and the main thing that makes them rogue is that they look to the Houses before the College or the Five Nations, increasing their power. In fact, Adair is one of Be'lals lieutenants. He is actually a Warlock, not an Artificer, and is extremely charming and friendly, and indeed hopefully won't be discovered until much later. His goal is to get the Artifact to The Lord of Blades (another agent of the Daelkyr, and certainly his most powerful one) to create an army for the Daelkyr to use and play with. Thrane Obviously, heading to Thrane will be to investigate why Krozen was sent to Breland forthe coup. If they decide to go there directly from Breland, Krozen will give them a letter that grants them immediate access to the Cardinals. Krozen was given his orders from the Cardinals, orders than he happened to believe in. Upon arrival and entrance into the Conclave of Cardinals, they are initially resistant, saying their orders came from Jaela herself. However, should the party at any point mention the Daelkyr, one of the Cardinals, Alistair, seems to have something to say. After the party is dismissed, he approaches the party and asks them to meet with him later. After meeting with Alistair, he tells them that he is in fact a Planeswalker and an Incarnate. This unique ability has given him the ability to see differently from the other Cardinals, but also makes him something of an Outsider. Alistair has noticed a subtle shift in the Silver Flame itself. It's been slow and subtle, but something has definitely happened to it, and Jaela has become increasingly xenophobic and hostile. Quests will start with him.